


Sunny x Abbi Side Story: Part 1 of 3

by OmoriWriteChad



Series: Sunny x Abbi [4]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fetish Medley, Gentle (for now) Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoriWriteChad/pseuds/OmoriWriteChad
Summary: Occuring between chapters 3 and 4, this side story started to get long, so I'm gonna split it up and post it as I finish.Reading the previous chapters of Sunny x Abbi is not required to follow along.
Relationships: Relationships: Secret
Series: Sunny x Abbi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167590
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Sunny x Abbi Side Story: Part 1 of 3

>Sunny's dream began like many others.  
>He'd meet with the gang, enjoy getting dragged along to this place or that, stop a while and rest, eat watermelon, ect.  
>These dreams were unlike the ones that lay in his future.  
>There wasn't much fighting (besides Aubrey and Kel), Sunny actually reacted to and had feelings about things in his dreams, and he didn't always feel like he needed company.  
>Tonight, after spending time with the gang, Sunny retired alone to dream about eating ice cream in his room while continuing the video game he'd been playing while awake.  
>After a while unwinding like this, Sunny heard somebody calling him from outside his door.

>Pausing his game, then immediately forgetting it existed, Sunny went to answer the door to his room.  
>Unsurprisingly, the door to Sunny's room now led to the bottom of the ocean, where Humphrey floated waiting for him.  
>"Whale hello there, Sunny! How've ya been, lately?"  
>"Doing good, Humphrey..." Sunny replied  
>Sunny had gradually become a bit guarded when interacting with Humphrey, mostly because he sensed his conflict with Abbi.  
>But at the same time, Humphrey *always* had fun ideas and was... persuasive in how he presented them.  
>After exchanging pleasantries, Humphrey began his pitch...

>"So Sunny, believe it or not, I made *three* new friends today! And while we were talking, I just happened to tell them about you, and so now they're just *dying* to meet you in person!"  
>Sunny was skeptical, "Really? They want to meet *me*?"  
>"Ya-huh! I was going out to get some snacks, and the oldest suggested I swing by and pick you up!"  
>Sunny didn't particularly object to going along with something like this, but he was always nervous about meeting new people.  
>"Umm... are they nice? Are you sure they'd like me?"  
>Humphrey moved in to close the deal, "Sunny, I'm absolutely positive that they will *love* you, but maybe a little less so if we keep them waiting, so hop on!"  
>Humphrey settled himself down on the seabed, and held out a fin like a ramp for Sunny to climb on his back.  
>Sunny, concerned about first impressions and not wanting to keep his new friends waiting, climed abourd.

>Humphrey swam quickly, but it wasn't a struggle to hold on when Sunny would ride along like this.  
>After a bit, he called up to Humphrey's face, "So where are we meeting your friends?"  
>Humphrey was far too large to turn his head, but shouted, "My place!"  
>"Your place?!", Sunny had never visited Humphrey's home. He didn't actually know where Humphrey lived other than it was "somewhere deep".  
>"Don't you worry! We'll be there in a jiffy!"  
>And one jiffy later, they had arrived.  
>As Sunny had heard, Humphrey's home was "somewhere deep", but what he hadn't heard was that the entrace to his home was a giant skull  
>"Whaddaya think?" Humphrey commended, breaking the silence, "Pretty cool, huh?"  
>Sunny considered this. Skulls *were* pretty cool, after all, but it was also kinda scary.

>Sunny had no way of knowing the true nature of this place.  
>It was indeed Humphrey's home, but represented much more than that.  
>The "depth" of this place represented their depth within Sunny's own subconscious. Humphrey's home was very near the bottom.  
>This was a place of primordial instinct and urges.  
>Incidentally, it was also a place that Abbi would forever be barred from visiting, a fact of which Humphrey was keenly aware.  
>"Whale, let's go on in!" He said, swimming ahead.  
>Sunny had a moment of trepidation, but looking backwards, he realized it might be kind of a nightmare to get out of here without Humphrey, and so he followed.

>Within Humphrey's cave, Sunny was pleasantly surprised to find a tasteful parlor arranged with lounging sofas, and a teapot sitting on a tasteful serving table.  
>Arranged around the parlor were three ladies, who sat up in response to Humphrey's greeting of, "YOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
>Humphrey swooped into the large chamber and promptly laid a handful of snacks on the central table with his tongue, making a "MLEH" sound.  
>One of the ladies, with blue skin and long, white, shimmering hair stood and greeted, "Hello, Humphrey!" before looking around and noticing Sunny entering the chamber a moment later  
>"OH! And you must be Sunny!" she said, eagerly approaching him.  
>As she did, Sunny's first impression was that this lady looked a lot like Abbi.  
>Aside from her skin color, she had similar tentacles for arms (both arms, in her case), as well as two tentacles jutting from her head as if they were horns.  
>What was a little more different were her legs.  
>As she quickly strode towards Sunny, he could see that she was being carried by a galloping cluster of several tentacles which hung down from her sun-dress.

>The blue lady greeted Sunny with an exaggerated enthusiasm, "Humphrey has been telling my sisters and I *all* about you, and we've simply been *aching* to meet you for ourselves!"  
>Humphrey interjected, "Sunny, I'd like you to meet Molly."  
>Looking Sunny up and down, Molly smiled mischievously, "I hope you don't mind that I'm a hugger!"  
>Without waiting for a reply, she then swept Sunny up with her arms, lifting him into the air with a tight tentacle hug that placed his face directly into the cleavage atop her dress.  
>She was really warm...  
>And just as quickly, she set him down.  
>It all happened so fast that Sunny wasn't able to process where his face had just been, and he felt a little dizzy from being squeezed so tightly.

>Ignoring all this, Humphrey continued, "...And over there is Molly's younger sister Marina..."  
>Sunny followed Humphrey's gaze over to the far side of the chamber, where a pink girl was squatting near the ground with her back turned.  
>Sunny couldn't see well, but she seemed to be using a large number of thinner tentacles on something in front of her  
>She raised one of her tentacles high into the air, waving it back and forth in acknowledgment of Humphrey's introduction.  
>"And then we have the youngest sister, Medusa..." Humphrey concluded.  
>Sunny now looked to see the last sister, who'd risen from her lounging sofa and strolled towards them.  
>She was green, with human arms and legs, and a hairstyle and dress which gave one the impression of a jelly-fish.  
>She seemed to float as she approached, and was flanked by a dozen or so thin, delicate tentacles.  
>She addressed Sunny formally, looking down at him, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, young man."

>Sunny, still nervous in this new situation, responded timidly, "Um, yeah... Nice to meet you too..." while looking down at the ground.  
>Suddenly, Humphrey was speaking to the room, "Whale everybody, I'll see you all later, you kids have fun now, BYYYYYEEEEEE!"  
>Sunny quickly called after him, "Wait! Where are you going!"  
>And Humphrey was gone.  
>Sunny tried to process what had just happened.  
>He wasn't really "stuck here" or anything, but he also didn't really know how to get home from here.  
>His thoughts were interrupted by a tentacle wrapping around his soldier as Molly comforted him.  
>"Darling boy, don't you worry about that flaky whale."  
>She stooped a bit to his height and spoke to his face, "We'd be happy to have you as our guest and keep you company, and afterwards, we'll see you home safely, okay?"  
>She finished with a little pout on the word "okay?" that made Sunny question her sincerity, but he nodded his head in agreement, "Okay..."

>"Fantastic!" Molly enthused before turning to her sisters, "Well darlings, it looks like we have a new pet for today!"  
>Suddenly, Marina perked up, "A pet!?", and looked over towards where everyone else was, then realized, "Oh. The brat."  
>As she went back to what she was doing, some small, tragically misshapen creature darted away from where Marina's tentacles converged in front of her.  
>Marina shouted as she attempted to reach after the escaping creature with all her tentacles, but it fled.  
>"Damn it... now I *need* a new pet..." she mumbled dejectedly, before sitting down with her back against the wall to watch the others.

>Momentarily distracted by the commotion, Sunny turned to Molly, somewhat fearfully, "Uhhh... I'm sorry, 'a pet'?"  
>It was Medusa who answered him, "Kukukuku... You must forgive my sister, doll, she's referring to a little game that we like to play when we have company"  
>Molly continued the explanation, "You see, darling, we don't have any video games or comic books down here to entertain a young guest like you, so we'll just have to play a little game..."  
>She lowered herself to his face and continued conspiratorially, "But don't worry, our games are *fun*", she emphasized the final word by poking his nose affectionately with the tip of her large tentacle.  
>Molly raised her head to speak to the room, "Does anyone object if I have the first turn?"  
>Medusa responded, "You go right ahead, doll. I can see you're quite enthusiastic...", then she suggestively added to Sunny, "...You lucky thing..."

>Molly now extended her arm-tentacle to him, "So what do you say, darling? Will you be my pet for a little while?"  
>Sunny hesitated, looking up at Molly's affectionate smile as she coaxed him.  
>He didn't sense malicious intent from these sisters (at least not the two he'd spoken with), although there was something in Molly's kind smile that gave him a feeling of both foreboding and excitement.  
>"Ummmm... maybe just for a little while...", Sunny finally stammered, as he tentatively grasped her extended tentacle.  
>As Molly wrapped her tentacle around his hand, she fawned over him affectionately, "Of course, darling... We don't have to play for one second longer than you want to."  
>Molly began to lead Sunny back towards the chaise lounge where she'd been sitting, picking up a bag of chips as she passed by the table where Humphrey had dumped the snacks.

>Arriving at her seat, Molly guided Sunny down to sit next to her, then began explaining:  
>"Now darling, the pet game is *very* simple. I just tell you what to do. That's all."  
>She leaned closer, "Now... just because I tell you to do something doesn't mean you *have* to do it..."  
>She leaned very very close, now whispering in his ear, "You can choose to be a *naughty* pet."  
>Returning to a more comfortable closeness, she continued, "Of course, its my job as your 'mistress' to convince you to behave..."  
>And now whispering in his ear again, "It would be awful if I had to spank you..."  
>Sunny was overwhelmed by both the information being conveyed, and the sudden intimacy of her whispers. His head spun as she concluded,  
>"So those are the only rules, and they're the same for myself or my sisters whenever we play this game. Understand?"  
>Her tentacle squeezed his hand reassuringly as he replied, "Uh- sure..."

>"Now...", Molly smiled widely, "You're a very lucky boy, I have to say... because I'm *very* easy to please..."  
>She laid back on the lounge's headrest, "The type of pet *I* prefer is a lapdog"  
>From where she lay, Molly suddenly gave Sunny a look that carried some intensity. Never breaking eye-contact, she said, "SO! ... my darling pet... You will lay your head right *here*"  
>She pointed to roughly where the "lap" would be on her dress, although Sunny couldn't tell for sure if a lap was actually part of her anatomy.  
>After Sunny looked to where she pointed, he looked back into her intense stare and nodded slightly.  
>Molly seem pleased and relaxed, although she kept an eye on Sunny to ensure he was actually doing as she said.  
>Sunny, from his sitting position, reached out with his hand to try and tell where he was supposed to rest his head, while also very afraid of touching something that he shouldn't.  
>After confirming that there was something with the thickness of legs beneath the spot Molly had indicated, he lay down sideways from his seated position, and somewhat awkwardly lay his head in her lap.  
>Considering this for a moment, Molly then pat Sunny's head with a tentacle and instructed, "Good boy... now go ahead and stretch out for me", indicating the extra length of the lounge that he could lay on.

>Sunny did as he was told, and as his head came to rest on her "lap", he realized that his back was resting directly against the numerous tentacles that acted as Molly's legs  
>But it was too late. She'd put her tentacle arm against his chest and he couldn't sit up anymore.  
>Then Sunny began to sink, as the large tentacles beneath his torso slowly moved aside, then gently back to cover his chest and arms  
>Sunny squirmed a little in surprise, trying to to be overtly resistant to his hostess, before finally craning his neck to look up at her, pleading, "Um... Miss Molly...!"  
>She slowly pat his head with a tentacle, soothing, "Its okay, darling, you're doing just fine... You're a *very* good boy, aren't you?"  
>Sunny couldn't deny how comfy it was to have his whole body embraced by these tentacles, and to be praised for doing so was too much for him, as he slowly let himself relax.  
>Molly slowly wrapped her arm-tentacles under Sunny's chin, then slowly stroked up to his ears, and down to his neck and chest, as she soothed, "There... just like that..."

>After only a few moments laying amid Molly's warm tentacles, Sunny already felt as if he was dozing off.  
>She wasn't attaching the tentacles with their suction cups, but rather simply moving them about his body over his clothes in a gentle undulation.  
>Suddenly, there was a loud crinkling sound that snapped Sunny back to attention, and he looked up to see Molly opening the bag of chips that she'd grabbed.  
>as she grasped a chip with her tentacle and brought it to her mouth, their eyes met and she smiled.  
>"Say 'ahhhh'", she said, as she lowered the chip down to Sunny's mouth.  
>He did as instructed, and her tentacle placed the chip delicately on his tongue, touching his lips a little as it did, before she grabbed a few more chips and ate them herself.  
>"So! Sunny...", she began, somewhat muffled with her mouth full, "Tell me about yourself..."  
>"Ummmm... well what did you want to know?"

>They talked for a while. Molly would ask questions and Sunny would answer as he lounged amid her tentacles.  
>He talked about Kel, Hero, Aubrey, and Basil. He talked about what he did for fun. He talked about his sister, and he talked about how he played violin but had begun to really hate it.  
>Occasionally, Molly would feed him a chip where he lay. They were cheese flavored.  
>Molly had an exaggerated way of expressing sympathy, always saying, "Oh *NO*" or "Oh, she *Didn't!*", but as they chatted, Sunny began to view this more as a kind of "theatrical kindness" rather than insincerity.  
>And as he opened up to her, talking about his fears and insecurities, she doted on him, stroking his face and rubbing his neck with her tentacles.

>Eventually, Sunny opened his eyes to find Medusa standing above Molly and himself with a small smile.  
>Sunny suddenly felt very self-conscious, averting his eyes in embarrassment as he remembered his position amid Molly's tentacles.  
>"Are you two having fun?", she teased.  
>"Ohhhhh, Medusa..." Molly lavished, "This boy is a *wonderful* pet", Molly pouted a bit as her tentacles squeezed Sunny a little tighter, "I don't know if I want to give him up..."  
>Medusa was unperturbed, "Yes, I saw you seemed to be having fun, so I gave you a little extra time before coming to have my turn."  
>"Oh, all right..." Molly, relented.  
>She turned to Sunny, stoking his cheek with a tentacle, "Darling, its time for you to be my sister's pet now, okay?"  
>Sunny realized that he still wasn't really grasping this whole "pet" thing, but at the moment, he couldn't really say "no" to Miss Molly, so he nodded.  
>Turning back to her sister, Molly asked, "Would it be alright if I came and watched?"  
>She covered her face a bit with a tentacle as she asked, but Sunny could see that she seemed to be laughing, which confused him a bit.

>"By all means, doll." Medusa replied, now turning to Sunny, "Come along, young man."  
>Medusa extended her delicate green hand to Sunny, who hesitated a moment before reaching out.  
>When he did, Medusa grasped his hand the way one would a dancing partner... or perhaps it was more like how one picks up something dirty...  
>Sunny rose from the lounge as Molly's tentacles moved aside to release him, and Medusa kept hold of his hand as she guided him over to her little corner of the chamber, and Molly followed behind.  
>Medusa's area was much like Molly's with an upholstered lounge chair, but with the addition of several tables all stacked with books.  
>Molly sat on the lounge and rested her chin on her tentacles with an excited smile as she watched eagerly.

>Then, Medusa turned to Sunny, now holding his hand gently in both of hers.  
>"Dear boy... I do hope my sister hasn't spoiled you too much?"  
>Sunny didn't really know how to respond to this, and looked at Molly nervously as she grinned at the pair.  
>"After all..." Medusa continued, "We're playing a game, remember? And what's a game if it has no challenge?"  
>She released his hand and stepped forward, now placing her hand on his cheek and looking directly into Sunny's eyes.  
>"Will you be a good little boy for me the way you were for my sister?" she asked with a small smile.  
>Sunny stammered, feeling that the situation had completely changed, "Ummm... O-okay... I'll try..."  
>She stroked his face lightly at this, "Good... good..."  
>Medusa stepped forward even closer, hand still on his cheek, as the formality of her words contrasted with the intimacy of her posture and tone.  
>She said softly, "I think a good place for you to start would be if you'd reply 'yes, mistress' when accepting a command. Do you think you can do that for me?"

>Sunny again attempted to look at Molly, and caught a glimpse of where she sat, paying rapt attention, but Medusa bobbed her head back into his line of sight.  
>"Eyes right here, doll..." She said, pointing to her eyes with two fingers, then repeated "Do you think you can do that?"  
>There wasn't any trace of irritation in her speech, yet Sunny still felt as if he was withering under her gaze, "Uh-Y-Yes... Mistress..."  
>Medusa smiled warmly for the first time, her typical restraint and formality giving the expression greater meaning.  
>"Oh, Molly, you were right, this boy is adorable...", she said, without turning.  
>"I told you so, darling!", came Molly's voice.  
>Now addressing Sunny again, Medusa declared, "Alright, since you're behaving yourself, let's do something fun, shall we?", as she paced away with her hand to her chin.  
>Almost as an afterthought, she turned and gestured to Sunny, "Remove your shirt, please."  
END OF PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you label this as NTR as it relates to the main Sunny x Abbi story, ask yourself: If a married man has a dream about another woman, has he cheated?


End file.
